


Paradise Found.

by mindcomber



Category: Legend of the Lost (1957)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Treasure's of Eden...(Told in cryptic style).





	Paradise Found.

A personal quest undertook. A chance to search and look.  
A fairytale place. Forging ahead in haste.  
Far across a deserted land. Of desert sand.  
A secluded oasis. Avoiding ambush.  
A mirage mistaken. Not so shaken.

Desert wind's swelter. Offering no shelter.  
So very weary. A bizarre discovery.  
Mystery's un-locked. Sadness and shock.  
Past shadow's and lurid schemes. Haunting dream's.  
Staking a claim. Not in vain.  
A wealth of treasure to share. Far beyond compare.

A dire situation. No vacation.  
A secluded watering hole. Can console.  
A long haul. heading for a fall.  
So un-lucky. After all.  
Only becoming a memory. Left to recall...

The End.


End file.
